Soul Sanctuary
by niichigo
Summary: /"...dengan sekutumu, kau bisa menimbulkannya kembali—ya—Tragedi Sabrie,"./ Sebuah misi dari masa lalu, yang telah diatur Pandora dan Baskerville... Second Xover!ES21 and PH,just prolog


**Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit malam**—_TUK! TUK! TUK! _Suara langkahan kaki itu terdengar jelas di telinga elf. Makin lama, makin mendekat.

**Beberapa detik kemudian**—pria spike itu menyeringai. Ia mengelus-elus 'benda' yang ada tepat di depannya.

"Ke ke ke, aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya," kekeh Hiruma sambil terus mengelus-elus benda tersebut; sebuah batu—tapi batu apa itu? Batu yang besar dan dikelilingi beberapa rantai—hei, siapa mahluk luar angkasa yang membuang benda sebesar ini?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Hiruma," ucap seorang pria **berambut perang dikepang**, **dengan mata hijau zamrudnya**. Tetapi Hiruma tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih tetap menyeringai.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**—pria itu muncul.

"Keh, jadi benar... Kau akan menimbulkan tragedi itu lagi?" ucap Hiruma lagi. Pria perang itu mengangguk cepat.

"Hng, menurutmu?".

Hiruma membalikkan badannya; berhadap-hadapan dengan pria itu, "Musuh telah di ambang pintu. Benda yang dicari telah ditemukan. Inilah batu penyegel yang terakhir... Lalu dia akan bangkit kembali dari tidur panjangnya. Itu betul, **Tuan Pahlawan**?".

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Empat bangsawan terhormat telah merencanakan semuanya. Termasuk Baskerville," pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "...dengan sekutumu, kau bisa menimbulkannya kembali—ya—Tragedi Sabrie,".

_DEG!_

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dada kanan Hiruma. Ya, itu bergerak. Jarumnya telah bergerak.

.

.

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki  
>Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.<strong>

**WARNING(**s): Second Xover, OC, OOC, Timeline sebelum Elliot mati dll, AU, bahasa gak baku, misteri gak ngena dll

.

.

_Flashback_

**Pukul setengah sepuluh malam—**jemari kurus Hiruma masih sigap menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop VIAO-nya_._ Seperti biasa; dia mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula, lalu mengembungkannya dengan tiupannya. Pada akhirnya—_POP!_ Gelembung permen karet itu meletus. Hiruma kunyah lagi, dan aktifitas itu terulang lagi seperti biasa dan membosankan.

"Hiruma! Hiruma! Kamu dimana sih?" teriak seorang perempuan berseragam SMU Deimon yang meneriakkan nama Hiruma dengan keras. Telinga elf Hiruma yang dapat menjangkau suara itu hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih asyik berkutat pada situs yang akan dia hack.

"Tch, Hiruma! Jika kau mendengarnya, jawablah aku!" teriak gadis auburn itu kencang. Ia sangat panik, pasokan udaranya naik drastis karena kecapekan berlari di lorong SMU Deimon.

Betis Mamori kembali berjalan lagi. Dia menengok kesana-kemari.

Tapi tiba-tiba, mata Mamori membulat. Dia menemukan rambut pirang itu di lorong SMU Deimon.

"Hiruma! Hiruma! Kau nga—eh?".

Mamori dibuat kaget kembali, Mamori melihat Hiruma asli sedang duduk dan memainkan laptop kesayangannya sedari mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mamori segera berlari ke arah Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Ngapain kau disitu?" tanya Mamori sedari mengelap peluhnya.

"Lagi boker," ucap Hiruma bercanda, "ya lagi ngetik, manajer idiot! Matamu udah buta apa?" bentak Hiruma lagi. Mamori mengembungkan pipinya marah.

"Uuukh, Hiruma! Aku khawatir tahu!" sentak Mamorii balik, "lalu, tadi aku melihat orang yang mirip denganmu. Rambutnya pirang... Tapi rambutnya panjang. Kira-kira, siapa dia, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Satpam," ucap Hiruma enteng dan berbohong seratus persen.

"Hah, sudahlah, jangan permasalahkan itu lagi," desah Mamori malas, "hei, cepatlah pulang, Hiruma. Ini sudah setengah sepuluh, kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab lho!" teriak Mamori lagi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan!" teriak Hiruma lagi, "ada satu hal yang harus diselesaikan. Kau mengerti, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ya nggak tau lah... Kan kamu belum kasih tahu!" jawab Mamori ketus.

"Oke... Clue-nya adalah... **Lacie**,".

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah nada terdengar. Angin tiba-tiba saja berderu dengan hebatnya, dedaunan yang sedari tadi berguguran kembali terangkat karena angin tersebut.

"La—Lacie?" ucap Mamori mengulang clue yang Hiruma berikan.

"Ya, Lacie. Nada yang tiba-tiba terdengar ini adalah Lacie," ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori makin mempertajam pendengarannya, dan—ya, nada-nada itu terdengar di gendang telinga Mamori.

"Tapi, siapa yang menyalakan nada itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sa—UPH!" Hiruma membungkam mulut Mamori.

Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu kepada Mamori, "diamlah... Musuh sudah di ambang pintu. Pahlawan sialan itu telah mendekat,".

_Tuk._

Suara langkahan kaki pertama membuat Mamori sedikit bergetar.

_Tuk._

Suara langkahan kaki kedua tambah membuat Mamori semakin ketakutan. Ia mempererat pelukannya lagi.

_Tuk._

Suara langkahan kaki ketiga—Mamori dapat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Rambut pirang panjang.

"Mata yang indah, Nona,".

Pria itu menyapa Mamori yang sedang ketakutan. Si Rambut Pirang itu barusan memuji mata biru safir Mamori.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, **Jack Vessalius**!".

Hiruma menodongkan AK-47-nya ke arah Jack. Jack lantas tertawa atas tindakan itu.

"Usaha yang sia-sia, Youchi Hiruma!" Jack tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, orang-orang bertudung merah itu mengepungi Mamori dan Hiruma.

_SLASH!_

"Tch!" Hiruma mendecih kesal.

"Hi—Hiruma! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mamori hampir menangis. Ia masih terus memeluk erat Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang... Tenanglah, manajer sialan!" ucap Hiruma lagi.

_DEG!—_tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dada Hiruma. Mamoripun bisa mendengar itu, ia mengangkat satu alisnya.

"A—apa? Apa yang ada di dadamu, Hiruma? Kenapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bergerak?" tanya Mamori bingung dan ketakutan. Segerombolan orang bertudung merah itu mendekat, dan Jack Vessalius pun tersenyum.

"**Itu adalah segel seorang pemegang kontrak**, Nona. Hiruma Youchi telah mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu chain," ucap Jack.

"Kau mengatakan apa yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan, kepang sialan!".

_DUAK!_

Segerobolan bertudung merah—atau yang biasa disebut Baskerville itu memukul Hiruma dan Mamori hingga tersungkur pingsan.

"Yah, kerja yang bagus, semuanya!" sebuah suara perempuan tiba-tiba saja menggema di ruangan itu. Jack membalikkan badannya—dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Kau kembali!" teriak Jack senang. Perempuan bertudung merah itu tersenyum, lalu membuka tudungnya.

"Kau kembali lagi—**Lacie**!".

"Ahaha, aku senang melihatmu kembali, Jack! Yang penting, kita harus membawa pria itu dan sekutunya ke 'sana'," ucap gadis berambut panjang sepinggang. Jack mengangguk senang.

"**Aku tak butuh teman atau status apapun, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau di sisiku!**[*]" ucap Jack senang. Lacie hanya tersenyum.

Roda telah berputar—jarum milik Hiruma telah berputar dua putaran...

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

[*]: Udah tau kan yang ini? Ituloh, di Retrace 65 'kan Jack bicara gitu ke Lacie... YAAA, JACK IS BAD GUY m._.m #spechless

Alhamdullilah ya, otak saya lagi pentium 6, jadi lebih cepat... Uhuhu, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic Xover ES21 sama PH ;_; (tapi semua itu hilang saat negara api menyerang).

Na, nah. Sihlakan tebak, siapa sebenernya chainnya Hiruma? Dan—bakalan jadi apa Mamori, Hiruma, Sena dkk? Jadi Vessalius, Nightray, Rainsworth, Barma atau mungkin Baskerville?

Yang tau jawab disitu! #tunjukjamban #eh

Review, concrit, flame apapun ditampung di kotak review :3


End file.
